


Riekaleet tuulessa

by Atom_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atom_Heart/pseuds/Atom_Heart
Summary: Runo siitä, kuinka vaikeaa on menettää joku, jota rakastaa.





	

Päivästä toiseen kuljen  
kadotetussa taivaassa

Ohitan varjoja  
entisestä elämästä  
kaikki on harhaa

Etsin, kyynelet silmissä  
harhailen ilman vettä  
itkien

Valkoisessa nään sinut  
väkijoukossa nään sinut  
mutta kaikki on harhaa  
lumetta

Elämä on lentänyt pois  
taivaalle kuin lintu  
ulottumattomiin

Kyyristyneenä katson  
kohottaudun  
kohtaamaan taivaan  
tyhjyyden

Me kuolimme maan syvyyteen  
lensimme kauas pois

Katsoin taakseni  
olit kadonnut viereltäni

Minäkin olin poissa  
jäljellä vain riekaleet  
lepattavassa tuulessa


End file.
